My Little Kat
by The daughter of Loki
Summary: What happens when you find a guy face first in the dirt? You dont just shrug and walk away. you give him a home. it doesn't Matter to Kat if he did destroy New York. Loki/OC


Name Kat Jepson

Age 23

Works at home writing children books

Has a big brother who has a 4 year old daughter who she takes to day care everyday and baby sits her names Madison or Maddie for short

Has Orange hair she has blue eyes(like her mother) quite skinny and Pale

Lives in house in Oregon

Name Madison Jepson

Age 4

Goes to Day care

Has a dad mom is dead .baby sat by her Aunt Kat

She has Orange hair but green eyes(like her Mother) average weight and is Pale ( it runs in the family)

Lives in Oregon

Name Cory Jepson

Age 28

Works as a lawyer

Has a little sister Kat and a daughter Madison his wife died during Child birth.

He has Orange hair and brown eyes (like his Father) Skinny and pale

Lives in Oregon

"shit!" Kat screeched

Well what do except her to do when a guy lands right in front of her face down in the dirt. Do you expect her to just shrug and walk away Hell no

She crouches down well down enough for to be able to being the girl holding the 4 year old in her arms.

" Oh my God!, are you okay?" She asks concerned for this guy

" is he going to die?" Madison asks tilting her head

" I hope not. Please wake up." she says shaking him she got nothing

" Maddie stay right here" Kat says sitting the little girl down she bends down and picks the guy up by his arm pits dragging him inside her house. she notices that he has long black hair and pale skin he is wearing a suit with a green scarf. She lays him on the couch

She runs into the kitchen and pulls out a rag and runs it under cold water. She runs back into the living room and dabs the wash cloth on his head. She actually feels it and notices it ice cold. When she is about to dab his head again he grabs her hand she let out a yelp of surprise

Madison came running in when she heard the yelp " are you okay auntie Kat?" Madison asks.

" yes I'm fine… just this dude has my hand in a death grip" she says looking at the man noticing he has piercing green eyes but he didn't let go of her wrist " um….you can let go now." she said and he did

" where am I?" he asks his voice is smooth and sends a chill down Kat's spine

" Oregon …..do you have a place to stay?" Kat asks she looks at him and he raises a eye brow

" no" he simply says Kat crosses her arms thinking

" if you like you can stay here" she offers he looks at her obviously shocked dose she not remember him from when he tried to take over New York or was it York of New

" I guess your housing will suffice. Thank you" he says looking around the place

" you know I can give you a tour after I drop Madison off at day care" she says he nods " would you like to come? I can take you to breakfast" she offers

" I guess" He says

" what's your name?" she asks he snaps his head around to look at her

" Loki" he say but hesitated first. Kat is momentarily frozen it could just be coincidents she named a hamster Loki once

" I'm Kat Jepson and that is my Niece Madison Jepson" She says pointing to the little girl who is now hiding behind her leg Madison never liked strangers

" Hello." She says still hiding behind Kat's leg. Loki looked down at her noticing her discomfort

" it is alright little one I will not hurt you." he says bending down to her height. Not even Loki would stoop to that low of hurting children that's just nasty.

" you wont" she says letting go of Kat's leg and having her arms fall to her side

" No" he says and smiles a small smile Loki even though tried to destroy New York has a soft side for kids.

" Thank you" Madison says and smiles and hugged Loki who did not know what to do. The last time he was hugged was a death grip one of his oaf of a brother Thor. Madison lets go and Kat admires the two with a awww

" you can go in the car sweetie" Kat says walking along side her but stopped when hearing the lack of foot steps behind her she turns around " are you coming? Pretty boy" She asks and Loki soon follows

321

Loki and Kat sat at a bench after ordering food. She had to order for Loki because he did not know what to order. So she ordered him Pizza and she got a hot-dog.

" Well are you going to eat it or not?" Kat says watching him just stare at it " are you going to make a documentary or something?" she says sarcastically

"you eat this?" Loki says looking shocked as if it is the most shocking thing in the world she gives him the ' what kind of person doesn't eat pizza' look

" seriously you don't know what Pizza is" she says he shakes his head

" I will not eat this" he says pushing the plate away then crossing his arms

" okay trade me" she says grabbing his Pizza and handing him the hot-dog she takes a bite of the Pizza just loving the taste. While he looks at the hot-dog then takes a bite out of it and made a humming sound enjoying the taste. soon after he is finished

" May I ask you a question?" Kat asks Loki Looks at her then smirks

" you just did" he says she gives him a ' are you serious' look

" anyways, where your parents high of their asses when they named you? Or are you the real Loki from New York?" She asks Loki hesitates but decided to answer

" do you ever shut that gaping hole you call a mouth" He snaps. okay so it wasn't a answer to the question

" Hey you should be groveling on your knees in thanks for me not leaving you in the dirt. And now I know you are the Loki from New York" she says but then tilts her head " why have you not killed me yet?" she asks

" because I have been striped of my powers until deemed Worthy by Odin. That and you are letting me stay at your home" Loki answers

" so those are the only reasons you are not going to kill me" she says tilting her head to the right

" indeed" he answers smirking

" has anyone told you? You are a ass" she asks he smiled wilder

" many times"

And that was what started the rocky friendship well you couldn't call it friend ship but not enemies relationship of Kat Jepson and Loki Laufreyson

987

" So you can sleep on the coach" Kat says watching Loki look around HER bedroom and touching HER stuff

" why not this bed?" Loki asks gesturing with his hands towards the bed

" because, Numb nuts I barely know you and it's MY bed no offence" She says

" why not?" he asks this catches her off guard

" you know what fine but I want to ask some questions first." Kat says arms folded across her chest "are you really from asgaurd?" she asks Loki looks at her

" no I was from. I don't belong there" he says looking some where that's not at her

" dose someone need a hug?" She asks Loki's head snaps and looks at her

" touch me and I'll smite you"

That night he slept in her bed while she slept at the end of the bed like a dog every so often she would wake up and kick him on purpose for doing this to her.


End file.
